


First Meeting

by fallingloki



Series: First Time For Everything [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, i blame a hot topic store clerk for this ship, i know that doesnt make sense but w/e, im posting this while watching total drama island i cannot stop laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingloki/pseuds/fallingloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian paid no mind and tugged the hat away from Jefferson, a playful look in his eye. " What's so special about this hat anyway? Can it wake the dead? Turn people into toads? If I wear it, will I become a toad? "</p><p> This guy was as annoying as he was handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Sabryna for everything. This is a series .. er .. chapter fic? Idk cliche time of firsts, like first meeting, first kiss, shut up it's cliche and I love it this ship has ruined my life.

He deserved a break. Working with Victor, Rumplestiltskin, and Regina all in one day really wore him down. He didn't mind Regina too much, in fact, he was curious about her. He wouldn't mind talking to her more. She seemed nice enough, even though he knew now that she had had her entire personality changed.

Because of him.

Well, he knew there was going to be consequences of that sooner or later, but for now he was content enough with his royal passport. It allowed him free access into this bar and basically wherever he wanted. It was worth tricking the queen into this. Free reign wherever he went- Amazing.

Jefferson laughed a little and ordered another drink, leaning forward on the bar counter. He didn't want his own table, he'd look idiotic sitting there alone. So the bar counter sufficed; he received his drinks a lot faster as well. Like now. He scooped up the tankard with one hand and took a large gulp. Ale really wasn't his favourite but he couldn't be picky at a place like this. Do you see the type of people that are in here?

He turned around and leaned back on the counter now, his arms crossed as he surveyed the area as if to make a point. There were people sitting in the far back with cloaks on ( _cloaks_. so out of fashion), people sitting in groups around the tables, laughing and creating quite a ruckus, and then some things that weren't even really people, witches, warlocks, vampires, the like. He knew enough to stay away from them. He wasn't stupid like some of the others he had met on his travels.

Hopefully none would recognise him, because it was a small world after all as they say. He wasn't lying then when he told Regina he had made many enemies on his travels. He had screwed more than one over, depending on who paid him the most. Money was power, and he wanted to feel powerful.

Although he was more of a lover than a fighter. Honestly, getting into an actual fight with swords or guns didn't sound appealing. He even stayed away from fist fights, because while he was a lot stronger than he looked, he probably sucked a lot at fighting. He wouldn't know really, as he'd always managed to talk himself out of a situation. At least he was a good charmer.

The portal jumper took another swig and he was setting his cup down as another group of people burst in, their voices loud and obnoxious. He narrowed his eyes a little and glanced over, his expression disapproving. He probably shouldn't be so condescending but it was pretty hard. Were they raised in a barn?

_Pirates_.

Jefferson immediately knew why they were so obnoxious. Probably they had just plundered a village and stolen women for 'companionship'. He scoffed a bit and was about to turn back to his drink when he noticed the captain of the group.

He carried himself with an arrogant swagger that only matched the arrogant smirk upon his lips. Pretty lips, but a waste with the words that were coming out of his mouth. But the way he carried himself and the way he dressed suggested that he was proud in what he did and had every right to be so. Seemingly charismatic and seductive. Okay, but his fashion. That coat.

Jefferson wanted that coat. He wanted the attention of the other man, too, to be honest and- why was he thinking this? Must be the alcohol. Of course it was the alcohol. There was no other reason that he'd be thinking that the other man was the most gorgeous person he had seen. Definitely the alcohol.

He placed his glass down with a look of distaste and shook his head to clear his mind. Focus. He turned back around, firmly placing his back to the rowdy pirates. Out of sight out of mind. Instead he focused on counting on exact change because he was getting out of here. Just walk out and use his hat. Jefferson absently reached up to tug on his hat on tighter, it had become a habit, but his hand froze when he heard the voice from next to him.

" Hey, mate, want to scoot over a bit? You're blocking everything with that giant hat. "

Just his luck.

Even the dude's accent was gorgeous.

Jefferson slowly scooted over without looking over at the pirate, his gaze determinedly fixed on the coins even though he had finished counting them out. _Don't look at him, don't look at him .._

" Heyyyy, hey, did you hear me? Your hat. It's blocking everything. What are you, bald? Take the hat off. "

The man's voice was amused, although it was also slightly derisive. Okay, so two could play at that game.

Jefferson lifted his head and slowly turned his gaze to meet the pirate's, a tiny smile upon his lips. Great, so now the guy was even closer, so Jefferson could see how dark (and gorgeous) his eyes were. And that arrogant smile, why was that so interesting? (He refused to think the word hot.) " I apologise, " the hatter drawled, reaching up to take his hat off and to place it on the counter. His smile grew wider and he shrugged a bit.

" Is that better, your majesty? " His tone was just as amused and derisive as the other. He didn't like being ordered around, but if it was by this guy- well, maybe he could make an exception. Didn't mean he was going to do it quietly, though.

The pirate looked a little taken aback before he grinned again, this time letting out a laugh as well. " It's not every day I get called your majesty. I rather like it. What's your name, hatter? " His tone was now politely curious, although he still held an amused expression.

" I've met the Queen. It's not really a compliment, " responded Jefferson. " What's _your_ name, pirate? " he countered, tapping his fingers on the counter. Like he said, two could play at this game.

The man was now even more amused. It wasn't every day someone challenged him like this. It was nice, refreshing. This guy was interesting as well. Who wore a hat that big, really? Was it something magical? In this new land, everything was magic he'd come to see. But fine, he'd humor the other.

" Killian Jones, " and a mocking half bow, " at your service.

There, I've told you mine, now tell me yours. " Killian straightened up, elbow on the table. His eyebrows were arched, waiting for the other's answer.

" Oh, alright, I suppose it's only fair. Jefferson's the name. I'm a travelling man, do things, see people, even though I've never seen you before, _Killian_ , " and it was an excuse to draw out the pirate's name. Quite a nice name. Interesting. Interesting name for an interesting man. " But I'm sure you have much better things to do than stand here with me, judging on your .. er .. ragtag team over there. Sounds like quite a celebration. I really should be leaving. "

He reached out to take his hat, but Killian's hand was already there. Jefferson stiffened a bit; the hat was his only way out of this world and it was very precious to him, _get your grubby pirate hands off and go search for the booty elsewhere ay matey_ , but of course he didn't actually say that. Instead he merely muttered, " Let go of my hat. "

Killian paid no mind and tugged the hat away from Jefferson, a playful look in his eye. " What's so special about this hat anyway? Can it wake the dead? Turn people into toads? If I wear it, will I become a toad? "

This guy was as annoying as he was handsome.

" Yes, " Jefferson answered unfathomably. " Maybe I should place it on you and give you a demonstration. " He snatched his hat back.

Killian held his hands up in mock defeat. " Calm down, hatter. Can't blame a guy for being curious, especially one like me .. and if that hat's as precious as you treat it. "

" Curiosity killed the cat. " Jefferson's voice was soft, before he grinned and placed his hat on with a flourish.

" Tell you what, pirate, if we ever meet again, I'll show you exactly what this hat does. I might even let you use it. Deal? " He held out his hand, completely confident that they were never ever going to meet again.

Killian knew that he would only make such a deal if he suspected that they were never going to meet again, so one of his new goals that he just made up was to find the man sometime in the future. For the hat .. and maybe because the other intrigued him (mostly for the hat, he told himself).

" Deal. "

They shook hands, each of their gazes challenging. Then Jefferson tipped that bloody hat and sauntered out of the tavern. Hook could have sneaked out after him, but even if he left right now, all he would have glimpsed was a wisp of purple smoke as the hatter disappeared.


End file.
